Nevertheless, nowadays it is desirable that a motor vehicle offers a so-called remote service or remote control service in the parked phase as well, by means of which the motor vehicle can be configured or, in general, controlled from outside, for example, via the Internet. Thus, it is necessary to ensure that the motor vehicle reacts to control commands from outside.
For such remote services, control units according to CN 102 955 453 A remain permanently logged into a mobile radio network and wait for incoming Short Message Service (SMS) messages or an incoming call. However, this can be associated with an undesirably long latency time. In addition, it can happen that a user transmits a setting command to the motor vehicle and then it turns out subsequently that the motor vehicle is parked in a dead spot and the setting command does not arrive at all.
In DE 10 2006 024 634 B4, a method for wireless transmission of infotainment data between a vehicle network and a network outside the vehicle is described. The vehicle network has a ready-to-receive state and a rest state, wherein a switch from the rest state into the ready-to-receive state is carried out via a remote control of the vehicle. This method for switching between the rest state and the ready-to-receive state, which is known from the prior art, is based on a separate receiver which can generate a wake-up signal in the motor vehicle. This leads to an undesirably complicated circuitry.
In DE 10 2007 052 019 A1, a motor vehicle is described, the telematics unit of which can also be operated with the vehicle ignition switched off, in order to receive a message via a mobile radio connection. If the unit is in a standby mode, it is activated for retrieving the message. It can maintain an Internet connection, in order to be controlled from a call center, when the telematics unit activated.
In DE 11 2008 000 461 T5, a motor vehicle is described, which comprises both a radio key receiver and also a wireless local area network (WLAN) receiver. With the ignition of the motor vehicle switched off, the WLAN receiver is also switched off. In order to be able to transmit a message to the motor vehicle, the radio key receiver must be controlled by means of a radio key, so that said radio key receiver switches the WLAN receiver on.